


【Timjay】给计算机网络安全专业二年级的Tim Drake

by WYYW



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 大学AU, 按摩棒小精灵, 无超英AU, 某种程度上的道具play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WYYW/pseuds/WYYW
Summary: Tim只想知道一件事——有什么比黑入对方的蓝牙按摩棒还把振动频率开到了最大更尴尬的事情呢？





	【Timjay】给计算机网络安全专业二年级的Tim Drake

**Author's Note:**

> *无超英AU，灵感来自微博的黑入蓝牙跳蛋还是按摩棒来着的那个新闻
> 
> *计算机网络专业二年生Tim X 文学系研究生Jason←虽然这么写了不过基本就是背景而已
> 
> *所有关于黑客的知识都是我瞎编的，不要认真 
> 
> *对美国大学宿舍并不了解，所以参考的是模拟人生三大学资料片里的宿舍和模拟人生四公寓系统 
> 
> *xx棒相关内容也是我瞎编的……没有原型

对大部分选择了计算机网络安全专业的学生来说，困扰他们的一大难题就是大众的“刻板印象”。他们不得不一而再再而三地对亲朋好友们解释，就像医学生并不比医院的医生们更擅长诊断和治疗、动物医学专业不只是给小猫小狗看病一样，选择了计算机网络安全专业并不代表他们就成了标准的geek——穿格子衬衫牛仔裤，身材瘦削，不擅社交，有一台高性能的电脑，喜欢一个人躲在宿舍里对着电脑敲敲打打编写程序或者骇侵，靠外卖披萨汉堡为生的一类人。

不过，对Tim Drake来说并非如此。

因为实际上，他就是一个标准的geek，除了他其实不是不擅社交只是不喜欢无意义的社交，还有他真的很擅长运动之外，Tim Drake简直就是外界对geek印象的标准集成。当然，比起运动他还是更擅长骇侵，学校经过重重防护的电脑对他来说也不过是稍微麻烦一点罢了，难度完全不值一提。不过Tim并不会像电影里讲的那样，黑入校园网更改自己的成绩——而且说真的，他的成绩根本不需要改好吗——或者躲在黑暗的小房间里窥探他人的隐私，他确实有侵入并确定身边能被搜索到的设备原形的习惯，不过最多也就是确认后再看看别人的歌单发掘一些新的好听的歌曲，绝不会碰第二次，更不会碰通讯记录一类的隐私。

所以，这其实只是一个无伤大雅的练手小习惯罢了。

至少在今晚之前，Tim一直是这样认为的。

 

“叮咚”

笔记本电脑发出一声提示音，Tim敲下最后一个键，保存好作业程序上传到邮箱发送给老师，这才有余裕查看究竟是怎么一回事。

两个新搜索到的蓝牙设备，都是重命名过的乱码，不由得让Tim升起一丝好奇。一般人即使会给自己的蓝牙设备更改名称也不会选择乱码的形式，更不会两个都改成乱码，毕竟改名的唯一用处就是方便别人搜索，有两个一长串乱码的设备怎么看都只会起到反作用吧？

黑掉这两个设备甚至没有花去Tim五分钟时间，这太简单了，他一眼就能分辨出可以投射屏幕到电脑上的第一个设备是手机，但在判断第二个设备的正体上，Tim有些踌躇。一般来说，会配备蓝牙功能的不外乎手机、耳机、键盘、智能手环一类，然而这个设备却有些四不像，从电脑上显示出的手机屏幕上看这两个设备的拥有者正在听音乐，但是另一个设备照理来说应该是音量的地方却一直被来回调整着，完全没有规则，这根本不是听歌时会有的做法。

Tim粗粗扫了一眼那部手机正播放着的歌单，基本上是纯音乐，这种音乐尤其会被不断变动的音量干扰听觉体验——所以，这第二个设备究竟是什么？

最终，探究心占据了上风，Tim戴上自己的头戴式耳机以防止错过收集手机接收到的每一点声音，然后将第二个设备的“音量”猛地调到了最大。

“哈啊——呜，嗯……”

明显属于男人的、充满情欲的声音被手机捕捉，再原原本本地传送到Tim的耳机里。

Tim下意识地惊呼出声，猛地站起身甚至差点打翻了笔记本电脑旁的热咖啡。无论如何，调整“音量”的时候他可完全没想过会闯入如此私密的情境！

“……你是谁？”

男人依旧有些气喘的声音近在咫尺般响起，显然是已经飞快地解决掉那个突然失控的“第二个设备”，开始对着不管怎么看都很可疑放在这个“突然失控”后更加可疑的发出陌生人声音的手机质问了。 

好极了，最糟糕的情况被他遇到了，Tim看了一眼自己头戴式耳机上大刺刺伸到嘴边的话筒，暗自懊恼自己居然没想到先把话筒移开——不过说真的，谁又能想到这种事呢？蓝牙控制的按摩棒一开始就根本不在他的考虑范围内好吗！

“你是谁？”

“受害者”再度质问，语气严厉。

Tim仿佛一只被逼到悬崖边上的兔子，紧张、茫然又无助，还要再加上尴尬，心率加速到110次/分，却怎么跳都不能给他一个可以拿来应付这场面的借口……上帝啊，他到底该怎么办！

“你是谁！！！！”

“我……”

Tim下意识地回复，虽然下一秒他就想穿越回去修改历史——该死的，他为什么要说话，就当什么都没有发生关掉电脑放下耳机去床上睡觉不好吗？——然而话已出口，就算他想当成没有发生，也要问问对面那个男人能不能装成没听到。

“我……”Tim咬咬牙，脑子里一片浑浑噩噩，根本无法组织语言，“我是你的按摩棒上诞生出的小精灵。”

 

他！！到底！！都！！说了些！！什么！！！！！ 

 

Tim彻底对自己绝望了。 

按摩棒上诞生出的小精灵？谁家的小精灵会从按摩棒里诞生啊？！

从小听到大的床边故事里，厨房里诞生的小精灵会帮忙做小甜饼和整理餐具，花园里诞生的小精灵会照顾花园修剪枝条，但是按摩棒里的小精灵会干什么？！帮忙给“运动”播放合适的影片还是帮忙操作振动频率？不管哪一个都让人无法直视好吗！

而且这里还是大学宿舍，哪个年龄二十周岁往上的人还会相信小精灵这种东西！

“……你当我是傻瓜吗？”

果不其然，一段沉默过后——Tim猜想这是对方消化这充满天马行空般奇思妙想的回答的缓冲时间——对方犹如即将爆发的火山那样蕴含着愤怒的平静语调已经说明了一切。

事已至此，Tim本不该还有垂死挣扎一下妄图博得一线生机的想法的——然而Tim Drake，绝不能就这样轻言放弃！

“不，我没有。”Tim语气坚定，仿佛他真的就是按摩棒里寄宿的小精灵，“我可以证明，你刚刚播放的音乐是《Love Theme》，对吗？”

“是，但这能说明什么？”对方的语调里依旧充满怀疑，理所当然，“说明你是一个往空置房间里安装摄像头的偷窥狂？”

好，现在Tim知道对方是刚搬到这里的人了——不对这根本毫无用处！

Tim使劲甩了甩头，继续用平稳的语调说服着对方，“你知道那是不可能的，你刚搬进来，你清楚这个房间里有没有摄像头。”

对方隐约地啧了一声，沉默了下来，大约是去找摄像头了。 

Tim稍微松了口气，随后又提起心来——他根本就没往那间房间里安装摄像头之类的东西，所以他当然可以肯定对方这次搜寻绝对一无所获，但是同样的，他又不真的是按摩棒小精灵，如果对方要问他的型号或者出品公司什么的，露陷几乎是百分百的事情。

黑了别人的蓝牙按摩棒还不小心调到了最大振动，和被发现后装成按摩棒小精灵然后被识破，不管怎么想，Tim都觉得他把自己推到了更加尴尬的境地，前者或许还能用意外蒙混过去，后者简直就是十成十的变态，没有任何其他可能。

Tim简直能想象得出别人听到这种解释时的第一反应——「什么？你在误黑入别人的蓝牙按摩棒后的第一反应是装成按摩棒小精灵？你真的以为这种理由就能蒙混过去？」，是啊，除了他自己之外到底有谁会相信这种事情！ 

所幸，他还有补救的机会—— 

Tim深吸了一口气，发挥自己全部的手速和黑客功力，飞快地敲打起键盘。

他要在这段时间里，调查出对方买的这款按摩棒的所有情报！

 

 

这并不怎么困难，手机app购物记录里的订单还没有被删除，Tim顺利了解到他现在“是”一款纯黑色带底座、有36种振动模式、硅胶材质的无线蓝牙按摩棒的小精灵，品牌是Love Story，一家还蛮有名的公司。哦对了，这款按摩棒的原产地就是美国，谢天谢地，Tim可是真的不会那些东南亚代工厂所在地的语言。 

“时间紧迫”不愧是能让人发挥出最大工作效率首位的因素，短短三十分钟内，Tim甚至已经开始尝试黑入Love Story公司的电脑好看看他们的厂房究竟是什么模样来添加自己编造故事的真实性了。

“……你真的是按摩棒的精灵？”

搜寻过房间后，对方的声音已经没有了一开始的愤怒，反而显得有些将信将疑。Tim稳了稳心神，虽然不知道为什么对方居然如此轻易就相信了这个谎言，但，成败在此一搏！

“是的，”他回答，“顺便一提，其实我喜欢紫色多过黑色。”

“那么你之前都在哪里？”

貌似不经意地点出按摩棒本体颜色这样的重要信息果然是取信的好办法，不过还不至于让人就此疑心顿去，随即，对方便提出了合理的疑问。没错，Tim看到的订单是一个月前，怎么想今晚都不会是按摩棒第一次被使用——而且说到底，一根按摩棒发现自己被用了到底有什么好惊讶的？ 

“我可以离开本体四处逛逛，”Tim解释道，“虽然不能太远，今晚是我第一次撞见……所以有点惊讶，对不起，吓到你了。” 

只有最后一句道歉是真的，不，它前面那句或许也算，无论是在高中时做全年级最受欢迎的男生时还是到了大学默默拿下专业头名时，Tim可从来都没有撞到过这样的场景，连想都没想过。

“有什么好惊讶的？”听起来对方似乎是彻底相信了“按摩棒小精灵”这个奇妙的说法，甚至还依此提出了疑惑，“你可是一根按摩棒，难道你从来都没有意识到你和你的同胞们都是用来做什么的吗？”

当然没有，因为他根本就不是按摩棒小精灵。

Tim默默想着。

“只有我是精灵，其他的都不是。”对着刚刚从公司电脑里黑来的厂房照片，Tim眼也不眨地编出一套说辞，“那些穿着蓝色衣服的工作人员也不会对我说这些，虽然我在说明书上大概看到了使用方法，但是，你知道的，现实中真的看到和在说明书上看到给人的感觉完全不一样。”

“是吗？”对方有些随意地评价道，“作为一根按摩棒你的心理承受能力有点太差了吧？硅胶可没有这么软弱。”

肯定差啊因为他根本就不是一根按摩棒上诞生出的小精灵——

Tim按捺住悲愤呐喊的冲动，默不作声地等着对面继续说什么，或者就这样结束话题放他解脱。

“好了，我要睡了。”对方打了个哈欠，“晚安，按摩棒小精灵，顺便一提，我叫Jason。”

虽然不知道Jason为什么要对按摩棒小精灵讲自己的名字，但听到对方说要去睡觉的时候，Tim心里还是闪过一丝庆幸。

感谢上帝，感谢一切能感谢的事物，他居然成功地混过去了！

“晚安，Jason。”

当然，他也没忘记回复Jason的晚安问候。 

 

事情至此，应该已经可以算是告一段落了。

Tim如此认为，他确认过全学生宿舍房间门口挂着的名牌，Jason住在他隔壁——发现这一点时Tim的心脏差点从胸口跳出来，原来他觉得对方的怒吼近在咫尺不只是因为用了头戴式耳机而对方又离手机的话筒太近，而是因为对方实际上就是和他近在咫尺只隔一道墙吗？——这为Tim在日常生活中避开对方出行提供了可操作性，况且即使在走廊上或者别的什么地方遇到Jason，只要他不说话就可以。被当成性格古怪性情孤僻总比被当成变态要好，对吧？

事实也差不多就是这样，Tim和他的新邻居相安无事地度过了一个多月，连在走廊上撞见都没有。只是偶尔几次Tim走出电梯时会发现他房间的隔壁门半敞着，极轻微的音乐声飘出来，而他裹紧衣服竖起领子快步从门前走过，鬼使神差般假装不经意地瞄一眼室内——大部分时间什么都看不到，只有一次他看到了一个背影，黑发的男人拿着黄绿色的小象喷壶，稍微弯下腰给窗台花盆里生机勃勃的植物浇水。

 

他只是想知道对方究竟是不是真的相信了这个小精灵的借口。

Tim这样告诉自己，侧耳听着隔壁门锁转动的声音，再度黑入了Jason的手机。

“我回来了。”

Tim一愣，他只听到了一个脚步声，所以早就有人在房间里等Jason？

不知为何，这个猜想让他有些沮丧。

“晚上好，书桌。晚上好，小花。晚上好，床。”

Tim有些莫名其妙，随后反应过来，Jason是在和宿舍里的家具和他在阳台种的植物打招呼。

挺可爱的，Tim这样想，然后被自己的想法吓了一跳。

“哦对了，还有你，晚上好，按摩棒。”

Tim有些惊讶，他没想到Jason居然会把按摩棒小精灵也加在需要打招呼的行列里，毕竟自从那一次之后他就没再黑进过Jason的手机，更不可能回应Jason。

天啊，所以他现在应该怎么回复？不对，他不应该回复——

然而Tim的身体抢在他的大脑前将头戴式耳机的话筒转到嘴边，语气平和地回应了Jason。

“晚上好，Jason，还有，我叫Tim。”

他！究竟！在干什么！！！ 

Tim已经不只是想穿越回去修改历史了，他恨不得穿越回上一秒谋杀自己，如果不是顾及到还连接着Jason的手机对方能听到这里的声音，Tim简直想狠狠一拳砸在桌面上把电脑震到离桌面两寸远——所以他不但暴露了自己第二次黑进别人手机的事实，还暴露了自己的名字？

“你回来了？”Jason的声音听起来倒不像是被惊吓到，反而有些兴致盎然，“你说你叫Tim？我还以为像你这样的小精灵应该叫Dick啊Cock啊什么的。”

“实际上，我确实认识叫Dick的。”Tim没说谎，虽然他认识的“Dick”是如假包换的人类而不是什么按摩棒小精灵。

“还真的有啊。”Jason笑出声来，耳机里传来一些细碎的声响，Tim猜那是Jason脱掉了外套丢在床上，“对了，Tim，你不喜欢酸奶和甜曲奇吗？”

这个问题就有点超越Tim目前所掌握的情况了，想了想，他挑选了一个相对谨慎的说法。

“我不需要吃东西。”猛地意识到这句话还有漏洞，Tim连忙又补充上一句，“什么都不需要。”

已知Jason是会相信这世上存在小精灵的标准文学系青年，Tim实在是不想冒让对方误会按摩棒小精灵是像魅魔那样需要精液或者别的什么放在电视上都需要消音的东西喂食的生物的风险，还是严谨一点比较好。毕竟要背负着“小精灵”的生命使用一根“有自我意识”的按摩棒，不管怎么想都实在是对心理承受能力的一大挑战。 

“真是可惜。”Jason感叹，惋惜之情溢于言表，“那么，来讲讲你这些天都去看了什么吧。”

“我……”Tim有些语塞，大脑飞速运转着，“我在你的学校里逛了逛。”

为了阻止Jason问出“感想如何”，更是因为他真的没办法用小精灵的角度描述自己的学校而不露馅，Tim毅然决定选择强行改变话题。

“不过我还是更喜欢待在盒子里不动的那段时间。”

很好，Tim，就算Jason接下来要问“待在盒子里的那段时间”是什么样子，只要用“一片黑暗但是很有安全感”回答就可以了，毕竟没有人规定小精灵就不能更喜欢狭小黑暗的空间而对偌大的学校拥挤的人群过敏。

“哈？”Jason笑出声，“为什么？因为可以和同类摆在一个货架上？”

“是的，”时至今日，Tim已经完全可以做到编造谎言眼都不眨了，“虽然他们都不会说话。”

“……你这么说会让我觉得你想要几个同伴陪你。”Jason这句话说起来轻描淡写，却实实在在吓了Tim一跳，就在他全力运转大脑想一个拒绝Jason好意的理由时，Jason再度开口。

“虽然还想和你聊天，但是我要去修电脑了，有空再见，Tim。”

“等——”话至半路才觉出不对，Tim生生将后半句改成了告别，“不，没什么，再见，Jason。”

直到隔壁的门打开又关上，脚步声逐渐远去直到再也听不到声音，Tim这才将头戴式耳机摘下，深深吸了一口气。

刚才那一瞬间，他差点就想对Jason说他可以保证解决掉Jason电脑的一切问题，只要Jason继续留下和他聊天。

 

事情究竟是何时演变成这个样子的？

Tim不知道，也不想知道，据说养成一个习惯只需要21天，但他养成和Jason对话的习惯绝对没有用上哪怕三天。从一开始的只是聊聊天气说说见闻，到最后他甚至会和Jason“坐在一起”看同一场电影——当然，实际上他本人是没办法做到和Jason坐在一起看电影的，但他可以在电脑上用静音同步播放同一部影片。

就连黑入Jason的手机也不再是之前那么麻烦了，Tim直接做了一个小程序，唯一的用途就是黑到Jason的手机里和他说话。 

Jason的生活很规律，也不参加什么社团或者聚会，甚至都没有和朋友出去玩过，一点都不像当代的年轻人。还好Tim本身也不是什么标准的当代年轻人，加上他们的课程不一样，大部分时间他都能在晚上六点半的时候和回家的Jason打个招呼，然后聊一聊今天的见闻。

换在两个月之前，Tim绝对不会相信他居然会提炼出对方话语中的信息情报，然后给Jason的花草们做一个最佳浇水时间表，每天提醒Jason给它们中的某几盆浇水；或者在Jason熬夜写课程作业的时候帮他查一下资料，再用“借用别人电脑偶然查到的”理由告诉他他需要的信息都在哪本书的哪几页。电脑曾经占据了他清醒时60%的时间，而现在，就算电脑也不得不让步出自己的一半，把30%的清醒时间挪用给Jason Todd。

或许再过不久，他们就能脱离这层小精灵和它的人类的关系了。

Tim如此相信着。

 

Jason真的很少晚归，即使晚归通常也都是学业上的理由，然而这次，他回来时的脚步就是带着踉跄的沉重，Tim初期耳朵，听他在隔壁门口掏出钥匙，反反复复地试了好几次才成功开锁。

Jason喝醉了？

这个念头甫一跳到Tim脑内就引起他一阵难以置信，Jason当然会喝酒，但是从来都没有醉过。事实上，每次涉及到酒基本都是他们两个“一起”看电影的时候，Jason会打开一罐冰镇的啤酒，边看边喝，然后和Tim聊聊剧情。直到电影结束啤酒喝完，他轻轻将易拉罐丢到垃圾桶里发出轻微的一声，然后对Tim说一声晚安。

“Jason？”

Tim飞快地运行了他的黑客小程序，戴上头戴式耳机询问Jason。

“啊，是你啊，Tim。”

Jason的声音听起来就带着醉酒者特有的恍惚感，Tim不由得紧张了起来。

“你还好吗？”他有些急切地询问，按捺住自己现在就起身跑到隔壁去看看Jason情况的冲动。

“还好吧……”Jason拉长了尾音，却没有再多说些什么的意思。

Tim也跟着沉默，他不太知道这个时候该说些什么，毕竟他在Jason这里的身份是该死的好笑的小精灵，甚至算不上是朋友。

最后，却是Jason首先打破了沉默。

“我今天见到了Roy。”

就这么一句，听上去简简单单，事实却绝非如此，Tim心底隐隐约约冒出一种猜测。 

“……他是你的，呃，前男友？”

但Tim其实一点都不想听到肯定的回复，尽管事情大概就是这样没错。

“什么？不。”Jason听起来对Tim的猜想颇为惊讶，略微提高了一点声音，感觉清醒了不少，“Roy是我的好朋友，对，他是我的好朋友。”

“是出什么事了吗？”

Tim紧张地追问，Jason的否定答案却没有让事实变得轻松起来，和恋人分手、和朋友决裂，实在是无法判定究竟哪个更加糟糕——尤其是对Jason这样的人来说的时候，Tim非常清楚这一点。 

“没什么，真的没什么。”Jason又重复了一遍，沉默良久。

Tim也没有再说话，安安静静地等待着。 

“我们之间有一些矛盾，大概可以说是矛盾吧。”最终，Jason平静地开口，“从那之后很久没有再见，今天我看到他了。”

“他过得不错，我很高兴，就是这样。”

 

已经不应该再这样继续下去了，Tim如此坚信着。

不是说他不应该继续和Jason交流，他想继续而且非常想继续，只是不该是现在这样的方式。什么都做不到，什么都不能做，再这样下去，他永远都不可能在遇到上次那样的情形时直接去敲Jason房间的门，去安慰他或者只是照顾他，以朋友的方式——或者更进一步。

意识到后者这样的想法意味着什么并没有让Tim感到惊讶，他已经隐隐约约察觉到了不是吗？除了这个原因，除了他或许早就在这日常中潜移默化地爱上Jason这个原因之外，他还有什么理由装成小精灵坚持每天去找对方说话聊天呢？

但是想要打破小精灵这个伪装以真实身份面对Jason，直白地去告诉他一直和你聊天的其实是我而不是什么小精灵听起来可不像是好主意。如果不是落在他身上，Tim也决不会相信这世上居然会存在假装成按摩棒小精灵而实际上又不想做什么变态事情的人。既然如此，只有一个办法了。

趁着Jason不在，偷走按摩棒，然后以“变成人形的失忆的小精灵”的身份和Jason“偶遇”——轻小说流行的套路，虽然俗套但是百试不爽，顺便还可以解释掉他“人类身份”的问题。

 

感谢他以前的体育锻炼，作为曾经的校际比赛体操运动员，要从窗口翻到隔壁的房间对Tim来说并不算困难，只要避开巡逻的保安，在三层楼的高度做这件事根本是轻而易举。

Tim尽量轻巧地落地，房间内空无一人，理所当然，Jason前一天对他说过今晚要去参加导师组织的活动，Tim还帮他选了西装的颜色。Jason的房间相当整洁，几盆植物——虽然并没有见过它们的真容，但Tim已经把它们的浇水时间表熟记于心了——书架上摆放整齐的书籍、笔记本电脑及配件还有挂在晾衣架上的衣服与房间内原本存在的家具，当然，最引人注目的还是衣柜上和闹钟挨在一起的那根按摩棒。

只要拿走它，藏起来或者丢得远远的，等到Jason发现然后再假装不经意地出现在他面前，Tim的计划就算圆满完成了。

Tim是这样相信着的，也是这样做的——如果不是他在将按摩棒拿在手里的下一秒钟就听到了门锁转动的声音，回头恰恰和开门进来的Jason撞上的话。

Jason本人的长相和他想象中的相差不远，和Tim一样的黑发蓝眼，只是眼睛的颜色比他更偏些绿，而那套浅灰色的西装果然很衬Jason的身材…… 

“我……”Tim抢先开口，脑海中却是一片混乱，浑身僵硬只有心脏在疯狂地跳动着，完全不知道该用什么理由对Jason解释为什么他会出现在Jason的房间里和对方面面相觑。

除了变态偷窥狂和内衣大盗之外，还有什么可能让他现在出现在Jason的房间里手握按摩棒？

“你……”Jason皱起眉头，而Tim已经完全不敢再看他的表情变化，“你还可以变成人？”

“什么？”Tim猛地一惊，差点把按摩棒掉到地上。

“我说你原来还可以变成人？”Jason看起来相当的若有所思，“这么说的话，确实有些童话是这样的结尾呢。”

感谢他此时此刻依旧尽职尽责运转着的大脑，理解了Jason的意思后，Tim仿佛虚脱一样在心底松了口气，Jason看样子是把他当成变为人形的小精灵了——感谢上帝，虽然“变成人形拥有人类身份的失忆小精灵”戏码演不下去了，“变成人形拥有人类身份的小精灵”这个剧本还是走得通的。

“我以为你今天要去参加导师的活动？”短时间内，Tim完全恢复了镇定，既然事已至此，按眼下这个方向走下去是最好的选择。而且说实话，当面扮演“按摩棒小精灵”也不过是比用声音扮演“按摩棒小精灵”羞耻了那么一点而已。

“是，不过走到半道时突然打电话通知说活动取消。”Jason耸了耸肩膀，脱掉西装外套将它挂在门后的衣架上，“你吃饭了吗？不介意的话，我去订个中餐？”

“当然不介意。”Tim尽量简洁轻快地回复，然后趁Jason转身拿手机的时候悄悄把按摩棒放回原处。

明天再拿走也来得及，至于现在，还是不要拿着它跟Jason一起吃晚饭了吧。

 

 

Tim这晚睡得不怎么安稳，Jason的房间理所当然只有单人床，他们不得不挤在一起睡觉——而Tim几乎整晚都在小心翼翼地在两人之间留出点距离，生怕Jason发现他的不对劲，差不多到快天亮的时候才算睡了一会儿。

这也直接导致当他睁开眼睛的时候，外面的太阳已经快走到正南了。

感谢他今天上午没有课。

Tim勉勉强强从床上爬起来，Jason已经出门了，他今天有课，Tim几乎是一眼就看见桌上放着打包回来的三明治和一张纸条，被风吹得翻了过来。

随便把拖鞋踩在脚下，Tim走了过去，一边强忍着哈欠一边把纸条翻回正面。

[给计算机网络安全专业二年级的Tim Drake：

虽然总地来说都不怎么样，但你真人的演技比光用声音差远了。

Jason Todd]

**Author's Note:**

> 我居然写完了！太可怕了这个设定这个剧情这个展开——下一篇我要写闪婚！
> 
> 以及——是的没错！这世上其实根本没有二十多岁还相信小精灵的人呢XDD


End file.
